parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pokemon (Disney Style)
Cast *Ash Ketchum – Human Kenai (Brother Bear) *Pikachu – Stitch (Lilo and Stitch) *Misty – Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Brock – Hercules (Hercules) *Togepi - Dinah (Alice in Wonderland) *May – Jane Porter (Tarzan) *Max – Pinocchio (Pinocchio) *Dawn – Mulan (Mulan) *Iris – Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) *Cilan – Phoebus (The Hunchback of Notre dame) *Serena – Pocahontas (Pocahontas) *Bonnie – Penny (The Rescuers) *Clemont – Jim Hawkins (Treasure Planet) *Nurse Joy – Anna (Frozen) *Officer Jenny – Elsa (Frozen) *Tracy – Kristoff (Frozen) *Professor Oak – Professor Archimedes Q. Porter (Tarzan) *Gary Oak – Kuzco (Emperor’s New Groove) *Jessie – Cruella (One hundred and one Dalmatian) *James – Clayton (Tarzan) *Meowth – Iago (Aladdin) *Giovanni – Stromboli (Pinocchio) *Butch – Hades (Hercules) *Cassiy – Mother Gothel (Tangled) *Delia Ketchum – Messua (The Jungle Book 2) *Team Rocket – Pirates (Peter Pan) *Paul - Jafar (Aladdin) *Young Ash - Mowgli (the Jungle Book) *Giovanni's Persian - Zira (The Lion King 2 Simba's Pride) *And More Trivia * The reason why Kenai (in human form) plays as Ash Ketchum because Ash already played as Kenai in Brother Hedgehog * The reason why Jane Porter plays as May because May already played as Jane in Ashzan * The reason why Ariel plays as Misty because Misty already played as Ariel in The Little Misty, The Little Misty 2: Return to the Sea and The Little Misty 3: Misty's Beginning * Stitch returned his role as Pikachu from DonaldDuckRockz: The Son of Tod (Though Pikachu already played as Stitch in Bubbles and Pikachu and Bubbles and Pikachu 2: Pikachu Has a Glitch) * This is one of the spoofs that Kenai as a human appeared in this cast, right after Tarzan in "Kenairzan", Lenny in Indian Tail, Fitch Munderson in Dumbo and Simba's Regular Show in "Think Positive" and Snow White, My Goddess: The Movie and Ratchet in Kenai and Bernard (Ratchet and Clank movie) but before as Tarzan (again) in Kenaiarzan * Messua and Iago returned their roles from Pokemon (Coolzdane Style) * The reason why Mulan plays as Dawn, because Dawn already played Mulan in Dawnlan * This is the third Pokémon spoof that has the gallery, the first being Pokemon (Animal Style) and the second being Pokemon (Coolzdane Style) * Mowgli has played as Ash Ketchum in Pokemon (Coolzdane Style), so he plays as Young Ash while Kenai plays as Ash Gallery Brotherbear-disneyscreencaps.com-1029.jpg|Kenai as Ash Ketchum File:Stitch.jpg|Stitch as Pikachu File:Ariel (The Little Mermaid).jpg|Ariel as Misty Hercules.jpg|Hercules as Brock Dinah.jpg|Dinah as Togepi Jane Porter in Tarzan.jpg|Jane as May Pinocchio (Pinocchio).jpg|Pinocchio as Max Mulan.jpg|Mulan as Dawn Tiana (The Princess and the Frog).jpg|Tiana as Iris Phoebus HOND.jpg|Phoebus as Cilan Pocahontas in Pocahontas.jpg|Pocahontas as Serena Penny-and-Teddy2.jpg|Penny as Bonnie Professor Porter.jpg|Professer Archimedes Q. Porter as Professor Oak Jim.jpg|Jim Hawkins as Clemont Kuzco.jpg|Kuzco as Gary Oak Cruella.jpg|Cruella as Jessie Clayton 2.jpg|Clayton as James Iago.jpg|Iago as Meowth Anna.jpg|Anna as Nurse Joy Elsa-the-snow-queen-profile.jpg|Elsa as Officer Jenny Kristoff.jpg|Kristoff as Tracy Hades DIsney's Hercules.jpg|Hades as Butch Gotheldisney.jpeg|Gothel as Cassiy 300px-Stromboli2.jpg| Stromboli as Giovanna File:Mowgli.jpg|Mowgli as Young Ash Ketchum Zira&KLIFF.png|Zira as Giovanni's Persian Jafar.jpg|Jafar as Paul Category:Pokemon Category:Pokemon Movies Category:Pokemon XY TV Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movie Spoof Category:TV Category:TV and Movie Idea Category:TV/Movie Category:Movies Spoof